1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recognition system achieving high speed and power saving of an image recognition process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advancement of data recognition algorithm such as deep learning has led to improvement of recognition accuracy of sounds and images by means of a computer. Along with this trend, a movement to apply the deep learning to autonomous driving, machine translation, and the like has become active.
For example, in the autonomous driving, a movie captured by a camera mounted in an autonomous car is required to be instantaneously recognized, judged, and reflected in operations of a control system such as a steering wheel. Thus, a way to transmit movie data captured in the autonomous car to a cloud, execute a recognition process in a computer on the cloud, and return a recognition result to the autonomous car is unrealistic in terms of speed and reliability. For this reason, the recognition process of the movie captured by the camera is required to be executed on a device mounted in the car. However, the device mounted in the car is limited in terms of electric power and a space. On the other hand, to perform a high-speed recognition process of movies, an enormous operational circuit and a high-capacity memory are required. Accordingly, it is difficult to perform a high-speed recognition process with limited electric power.
JP 2005-346297 A discloses a solid recognition device identifying a solid by means of a simple process, and WO 2010/044214 A discloses a face recognition device reducing data transfer volume in face recognition.